I'm With You
by occaecation
Summary: Oneshot. After the events that take place in HBP, Minerva finds herself wondering what life is worth living for. ADMM HBP SPOILERS!


Disclaimer: The wonderful characters seen or mentioned in this story belong to JKR, not us.

A/N: Rayne here, I decided I wanted to do a really sad post-HBP one-shot based on the song "I'm With You" by AvrilLavigne

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

Minerva McGonagall fought to control the tears that had attempted to consume her since her worst fears had been confirmed by none other than Harry Potter. She was standing on a small bridge that arched over a thin stream in one of the more secretive areas of the Hogwarts grounds. She found herself leaning heavily on the railing, trying to imagine that it was all just a dream- any second now, he would show up and tell her that she had fallen asleep while patrolling the corridors, that none of it had really happened. They would head to his office and play chess while talking and sipping tea. It would all turn out all right.Minerva would have shivered as it started to rain, but she already felt completely frozen, and the rain seemed to have no effect. Standing out in the rain wasn't the best of ideas, but Minerva couldn't bear to walk back to the castle, to see the other professors and students, to see his- no, _her-_ office empty of its normal inhabitant. She didn't want to see the school without him. She didn't want to live without him.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are,  
but I... I'm with you. _

Minerva finally stopped attempting to hold back her tears. He wasn't coming. She would never again see him- only a memory. The temperature seemed to drop another few degrees, and this time Minerva did shiver. She couldn't do this. Without him, she was hopeless- an empty shell. She didn't want to live, didn't want to breathe, didn't want to do anything without him. Suddenly the cold around her seemed to evaporate. She opened her eyes and looked around. Darkness, in all directions. Minerva reached out a hand, expecting to feel a wall or something hard. Instead, someone caught her hand and lead her over to what she hoped would be the end of the infinite blackness. She closed her eyes and followed. What did it matter anymore if it were a trap?

_I'm looking for a place,  
searching for a face,  
is anybody here I know?   
'Cause nothings going right,  
and everything's a mess,   
and no one likes to be alone. _

Minerva opened her eyes again and attempted to look around. She still could see nothing, but the hand still guided her. She began to worry. What if it just stayed like this, forever and ever… She would still be alone. The hand was there, yes, but how could it help if no one would talk to her?

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life,  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are,  
but I... I'm with you._

Minerva was about to give up hope entirely when a pinprick of light appeared before her, growing larger and larger. She could make out the figure in front of her- a man. Suddenly, the light grew strong enough to illuminate everything around them, and the man whisked around. Minerva gasped, unable to believe it, even though she wanted to with all of her heart.

"Albus…" she whispered.

"Min," he replied, smiling slightly, but his smile turned to a frown. "You followed me- why?"

Minerva opened her mouth, confused, but then she pieced everything together. He wasn't back. She was gone. "Because," she began, looking him straight in the eye, "because I love you. I have since my seventh year, and I always will."

For a second, Albus looked shocked, and Minerva instantly regretted saying anything. Then, he smiled and kissed her, a kiss full of passion and love that was greater than any either one of them had received, in life or in death. It was Albus who broke the kiss.

"You shouldn't have followed. Hogwarts needed you."

"No," replied Minerva softly. "They needed you. Everyone did. If I wasn't meant to follow you, then take my place- go back. They need you."

"No," he said, "I could never do that. Never. And once you come here, there is no way back."

"Then let's stay here. Together."

_I'm with you, _

_I'm with you._


End file.
